Endlose Liebe
by Dragonsoldier
Summary: Mousse geht nach Jahren in Japan zurück nach China um Shampoo zusehen


Viele Jahre ist es nun her, seitdem Ranma Akane geheiratet hat. Seitdem erstrahlt die Tendo- Saotome Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art im neuen Licht. Sie hat vier Lehrer. Akane, Mousse, Ryoga und Ranma. Es war ein sonniger Tag und im Garten wurde gefeiert, und zwar eine Abschiedsparty.  
  
"Tschüß Mousse" sagten alle.  
  
"Lebt wohl und danke für alles" sagte Mousse.  
  
"Wo geht Onkel Mousse hin, Papa?" fragte ein vierjähriger Junge.  
  
"Nach China" antwortete Ranma. Und so kam es, dass ein Mitte Zwanziger sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg nach China machte. Da Mousse sein ganzes Geld für eine Augenoperation ausgab hatte er kein Geld mehr für ein Flugticket, also musste er Schwimmen. Er hatte sich verändert, er hatte nun kurze Haare und er war nun auch stärker, er war nun mindestens so gut wie Happosai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die verschiedene Charaktere die in dieser FanFiction vorkommen gehören nicht mir sondern Rumiko Takahashi, die Copyrights liegen bei Shogakukan, Egmont und VIZ  
  
Achtung: Hier schreibt ein absoluter Anfänger  
  
  
  
Endlose Liebe  
  
  
  
Von Dragonsoldier  
  
  
  
"gesprochen/ gedacht" *Geräusch* (Meine dummen Kommentare)  
  
  
  
Wochen war er nun schon unterwegs. Er ging aber nicht direkt ins Amazonendorf, sondern er machte ein Umweg nach Jusenkyo, um endlich seinen Fluch loszuwerden. Dann schickte er noch drei kleine Fässer mit dem Wasser aus der Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes nach Nerima.  
  
"Noch ein Tagesmarsch und ich bin Zuhause" dachte Mousse.  
  
Einige Stunden später ging er an einem Fluss entlang, an einer Stelle blieb er stehen: "Hier, an dieser Stelle warf mich Shampoo immer in den Fluss" dachte er und fing an zu lächeln. Dann ging er weiter bis zu einem Baum: "Und hier, hat mich Shampoo immer verprügelt. Ach Shampoo, bitte sei noch Ledig."  
  
Shampoo war nach der Heirat von Ranma und Akane zurück nach China gegangen. Das ist nun sechs Jahre her.  
  
Mousse ging weiter und entdeckte am Horizont kleine Hütten. "Endlich bin ich da" dachte er "Acht Jahre war ich nun nicht mehr hier" sagte er zu sich als plötzlich dunkle Wolken aufzogen und es zu Regnen begann. Kalte Wasser Tropfen trafen ihn, er zuckte zusammen, doch er blieb in seiner Gestalt. "Ach ja, ich verwandle mich ja nicht mehr in eine Ente" Er kramte einen alten Lumpen aus seinen Rucksack und warf sich ihn über. Vermummt setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Inzwischen ist es dunkel geworden und er Stand vor dem Eingang des Dorfes, Zwei Junge Amazonen bewachten diesen. "Ich darf sie nicht besiegen, sie kennen mich nicht" Mousse nahm Anlauf und sprang Lautlos und unbemerkt über die Köpfe der Amazonen und landete auf einem Querhängenden, sehr großen Baumstamm. "Am besten ich geh in die Männerhütte" dachte er. Er sprang vom Baumstamm und ging auf eine sehr schäbige große Hütte zu.  
  
In der Männerhütte waren alle Männer und Jungs des Stammes untergebracht die nicht verheiratet waren.  
  
Er schob die Tür auf, um eine kleine Feuerstelle saßen gut zwei Duzend Männer als Mousse die Tür auf machte schauten sie erschreckt auf die Vermummte Gestallt. Diese trat ein und Schloss die Schiebetür.  
  
"Wer bist du?!" fragte einer der Männer mit ernster Stimme. Die Männer standen auf  
  
"Ich bin es, erkennt ihr mich nicht mehr?" sagte Mousse und riss sich die Kapuze runter  
  
"Wir kennen dich nicht. Ergreift ihn" sagte der Mann. Alle Männer liefen auf Mousse zu, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Einer nach den anderen wurden von Mousse Nieder geschlagen. Durch den Krach sind einige Amazonen wach geworden. Sie gingen zu der Hütte und gingen rein. "Was ist hier los" schrie eine alte Amazone, es war Cologne. Die Hand voll Amazonen konnten Mousse nicht erkennen und sahen nur eine dunkle Gestallt die inmitten niedergehschlagender Männer stand.  
  
"Wer bist du?" schrie eine Junge schöne Amazone mit blauen Haaren und zwei Bonboris in der Hand. "Shampoo" sagte Mousse leise.  
  
"Nimmt ihn fest" sagte Cologne. Mousse jedoch sprang nach oben und zerstörte dabei das Dach. Er stand nun auf dem Dach und sprang fort.  
  
"Schnell sucht diese Person!" rief Cologne  
  
"Großmutter wer war das?" fragte Shampoo  
  
"Mhhhh ich kenne die Aura dieser Person, ich weiß aber nicht woher. Ich weiß nur dass es ein Mann ist" Antworte Cologne  
  
Nach zwei Stunden erfolgloser Suche:  
  
"Gut geht nach Hause bei dem Wetter finden wir ihn sowieso nicht mehr"  
  
Cologne ging nachdenklich in ihre Hütte und schloss die Tür. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit einer Person und drehte sich schlagartig um. Mousse saß neben der Tür.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Cologne  
  
"Wie du kennst mich nicht mehr?" fragte Mousse zurück und stand auf. "Wie geht es Shampoo."  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an" sagte Cologne und griff Mousse mit ihrem Stock an. Einen Moment später war der Stock in streifen geschnitten. "Na warte" rief Cologne und sprang auf Mousse zu. Doch dieser Wich aus und verpasste Cologne geschickt einen Handkantenschlag in das Genick. Cologne ging zu Boden und wurde Ohmmächtig. Einige Minute später wachte sie wieder. Sie lag in der Mitte des Raumes und etwas weiter Weg saß Mousse als er merkte, dass Cologne wieder wach war: "Du hasst nach gelassen"  
  
"Sag mir endlich wer du bist!" sagte Cologne  
  
"Hast du mich immer noch nicht erkannt, ich bin es, Mousse" sagte Mousse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Etwas später saßen sie an einem Tisch und Tranken Tee.  
  
"Du bist sehr stark geworden" stellte Cologne fest "Was ist in Japan passiert, seitdem ich und Shampoo weg sind?"  
  
"Nun, ich bin im Dojo Kampfsportlehrer geworden..."  
  
"In dem von Ranma und Akane? Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
"Ihnen geht es ganz gut. Ich wurde auch noch Pate von Ryu"  
  
"Ryu? Ist das nicht der, der sich als Ranma ausgegeben hat, nein ich meine den kleine Ryu, Ranmas und Akanes Sohn."  
  
"Wie konntest du überhaupt ohne Brille so einen Präzisen Schlag grade eben ausführen?"  
  
"Ich brauche keine Brille mehr, ich habe mich einer Augenoperation unterzogen. Und wie geht es Shampoo?"  
  
"Ihr geht es sehr gut, nachdem wir zurück gekehrt sind ist sie wie die Männer behandelt worden, weil sie das Gesetz gebrochen hat. Aber durch ein paar Kämpfe ist wieder auf der gleichen Stufe wie früher. Sie hat Ranma glaube ich aber immer noch nicht überwunden" In dem Augenblick kam Shampoo rein.  
  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." sagte Cologne  
  
"Hallo Großmutter, wer ist der Mann dort" fragte Shampoo  
  
"Willst du Mousse nicht Hallo sagen" sagte Cologne  
  
"Mousse, du bist Mousse?" Mousse nickte zustimmend. "Ist Ranma auch hier?" fragte Shampoo hoffnungsvoll weiter.  
  
Mousse erzählte Shampoo was er Cologne erzählt hatte. Als er bei Ryu angekommen war liefen ein paar Tränen über Shampoos Gesicht. "Dann, dann liebt er Akane also wirklich" sagte sie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Einen Monat später "Du willst schon gehen" fragte Cologne.  
  
"Ja, es war schön mal wieder hier zu sein und meine Jugendliebe zu sehn, aber ich muss in mein neues Zu Hause."  
  
"Ich komme auch mit" rief Shampoo.  
  
"Du willst was" fragten Mousse und Cologne gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ich will mich davon überzeugen, ob Mousse die Wahrheit erzählt hat"  
  
"Das, Das geht nicht. Ranma wird mir den Kopf abreißen"  
  
"Keine Sorge Ranma wird nichts zu befürchten haben, wenn er Akane wirklich liebt, aber vielleicht haben sie sich inzwischen geschieden."  
  
"Dann warte, ich hab noch was für dich" sagte Cologne und sprang auf ihrem neuen Stab fort. Eine Minute später kam sie wieder. Sie hielt eine Papierrolle in der Hand. "Das ist die Besitzurkunde des Cat Café. Ich hab damals auf die schnelle keinen Käufer gefunden. Es müsste dort noch alles so sein wie wir es verlassen haben."  
  
"Danke Großmutter."  
  
So geschah es, dass sich Shampoo und Mousse auf den beschwerlichen weg nach Japan machten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wochen später:  
  
An einem Strand von Honshu gingen zwei junge Leute, in der Blüte ihres Lebens, an Land. "Japan, lange ist es her, seitdem ich dieses Land verlassen habe" dachte Shampoo  
  
Nerima:  
  
"Papa, wann kommt Onkel Mousse denn endlich wieder" fragte ein kleiner Stöpsel (Ryu)  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, als das Quellwasser ankam schrieb er, dass er nur zwei Wochen dort bleiben wollte, also hätte er schon vor 14 Tagen da sein müssen." Meinte Ranma  
  
"Nun kommt endlich rein, ich hab was zum Essen gemacht" Ranma und Ryu wurden auf einmal still "Schnell, weg hier" flüsterte Ranma seinem Sohn zu. Und sie nahmen die Beine in die Hand wie sonst was. Ranma fing sich deswegen ein Stuhl ein.  
  
"Ich hab den Kuchen gekauft, du Ignorant"  
  
"Und so schnell wie sie weg waren, waren sie auch wieder zurück"  
  
Es saßen alle zu Tisch, und es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
"Ich geh schon" sagte Ranma, er ging aus dem Wohnzimmer Richtung Haustür.  
  
  
  
"NIHAO, Ranma" hörten Akane und Ryu, Akane lies ihr Glas fallen. Ranma kam um die Ecke gesprintet, doch Shampoo hatte Ranma umarmt und lis sich nicht abscütteln  
  
"Shampoo, lass mich los, ich bin verheiratet" schrie Ranma, während sich bei Akane immer mehr Wut aufstaute.  
  
"Das hatte ich befürchtet, als ich sie mitnahm" sagte Mousse, der auf einmal auch im Wohnzimmer stand.  
  
"Onkel Mousse, warum warst du so lange weg" freute sich Ryu  
  
"Mousse, was hat das zu bedeuten" schimpfte Akane  
  
  
  
Falls ihr die Story, schlecht fandet oder gut, schreibt mir eine E-Mail an christian-nissen@web.de oder einfach hier ein comment.  
  
  
  
Okay eigentlich wär hier schluss, aber Ryoga Hibiki 8(mein Pre-Reader) meinte: " hab die ff gelesen also das ende is schrott (da es keins gibt) und deine ausrede das es deine erste ff sei stimmt auch nicht! die ff ist super und man kann noch sehr viel rausholen das ist erst der anfang einer langen geschichte mein lieber also schreib weiter !"  
  
deswegen wird es doch eine Fotstzung geben 


End file.
